Acrocanthosaurus
was an theropod dinosaur of the early Cretaceous period in North America, with a particularly tall spine column, giving it a similar appearance to the of the same time period and even to the point where people believed it was a spinosaurid. Unlike spinosaurids, who were riverine hunters with semi-aquatic hunting behaviors, Acrocanthosaurus was a heavily built predator that preferred slow moving prey and carrion over other meat. Footprints of Acrocanthosaurus can be seen publicly in Glen Rose, Texas. A complete skeleton is on display in Idabel, Oklahoma. Acrocanthosaurus was once classified as a spinosaurid, but it was reclassified as a carcharodontosaurid. Though most paleontologists agree the bone structure on Acrocanthosaurus's back supported a sail, some theorize it was a hump of fat like that of a camel. Acrocanthosaurus gained fame for hunting large sauropods like Astrodon alone. To back this theory up there are footprints of a Acrocanthosaurus right along side of Astrodon footprints. Jurassic Park Series ''Warpath: Jurassic Park ''Acrocanthosaurus is a playable dinosaur in the game, ''Warpath: Jurassic Park''. It has the same moves as the Tyrannosaurus rex and the Cryolophosaurus. Its primary stage is the Unocal 76 Gas Station. It has 3 colors: green, brown, and white-orange. AcroWarpath.jpg ''Jurassic Park Institute Tour: Dinosaur Rescue ''Acrocanthosaurus has appeared in ''Jurassic Park Institute Tour: Dinosaur Rescue'', where it provided a JP logo bonus score for the player Velociraptor in the fifth minigame. ''Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis ''See Acrocanthosaurus/Operation Genesis Acrocanthosaurus is available in Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis as a four-star large carnivore. They prefer open areas with water. Their coloration is a dark yellow with a greenish tint, with several vertical red markings from head to tail, with some grayish turquoise on the ear, eye orbit, and nasal orbit. The tip of their spines is a horizontal orange from neck to tail. When hunting faster prey, it is known to wait in thick vegetation and attack in the form of ambushing prey. According to JP:OG it lives on Isla Sorna. In this game, it gets along well with its fellow four-star carcharodontosaurian close relative, Carcharodontosaurus. Other coincidences are also that the Carcharodontosaurus was once classified as an allosaurid, which are also close relatives to the Acrocanthosaurus which up to date is now classified as a super member of the family. 007.jpg Acrocanthosaurus.jpg Acro and carcharo by blitzwing83-d46hcv3.jpg|An example screenshot of both Carcharo and Acro coexisting with one another. ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder ''Acrocanthosaurus is a carnivore three that can be created in ''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder''. Acrocanthosaurus_parkbuilder.jpg ''Jurassic Park: Explorer ''Acrocanthosaurus is featured in the DVD game ''Jurassic Park: Explorer''. A player earns a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the earned dinosaur is an Acrocanthosaurus this video will be shown. ''Jurassic Park: Builder ''see Acrocanthosaurus/Builder Acrocanthosaurus is one of the available dinosaurs on the iOS and Android application, ''Jurassic Park: Builder''. Jurassic-Park-Builder-Acrocanthosaurus-icon.png Acrocanthosaurus Jpbuilder.jpg|Base form 10979623_845508585488589_1554715737_n.jpg|Level 20 acromaxed.jpg|Fully maxed ''Jurassic World: The Game ''see Acrocanthosaurus/JW: TG Acrocanthosaurus became an available subscriber exclusive VIP creature in the game on November 3rd, 2017. Acrocanthosaurus-jw-card.jpeg|Card Screenshot_2017-11-03_at_2.57.44_PM.png|Base form Screenshot_2018-07-05_at_4.17.49_AM.png|Level 20 Acrocanthosaurus Screenshot_2018-07-05_at_4.18.01_AM.png|Level 30 Screenshot_2018-07-05_at_4.18.03_AM.png|Maxed Acrocanthosaurus ''Jurassic World Evolution ''see Acrocanthosaurus/JW: E Acrocanthosaurus was added to the game on April 17 in the Carnivore Dinosaur Pack. File:JWEAcrocanthosaurus.jpg Screenshot 2019-04-16 at 7.26.23 PM.png Screenshot 2019-04-16 at 7.26.26 PM.png Screenshot 2019-04-16 at 7.26.31 PM.png Screenshot 2019-04-16 at 7.26.34 PM.png umUuWASV_PREVIEW_SCREENSHOT2_542226.jpg Trivia *The Acrocanthosaurus in JP: OG looks similar to the one in the card game/anime Dinosaur King. *Despite its favorite prey being Parasaurolophus in JP: OG, the two species lived in different stages of the Cretaceous and never encountered each other. *The base color for the Acrocanthosaurus in JW: E bears a close resemblance to the color pattern of the T. rex, known as "Mama Scarface", featured in the 2008 Turok video game. Navigation Category:Carcharodontosauridae Category:Jurassic Park: Builder dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures Category:Dinosaurs of North America Category:Theropods Category:Dinosaurs Discovered in the 1950s Category:Mid Cretaceous Dinosaurs Category:Animals of North America Category:Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis dinosaurs Category:Saurischians Category:Jurassic World: Evolution dinosaurs Category:Early Cretaceous Dinosaurs